dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. T
| died = | hometown = Chicago, Illinois | knownfor = Actor & former wrestler | season = Dancing with the Stars 24 | partner = Kym Johnson | place = 10th | highestscore = 28 (Waltz) | lowestscore = 20 (Cha-Cha-Cha) | averagescore = 23.5 }} Lawrence Tureaud, known professionally as Mr. T, is a celebrity from Season 24 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Born in Chicago, Illinois, Mr. T is the youngest boy in a family of twelve children. His father was a minister who left the family when Mr. T was only five years old, leaving his mother to raise him and his siblings. In high school, he excelled at athletics and became a football star and three-time wrestling champion. In the mid-70s, he found a job as a doorman. His days as a military policeman helped him gain a reputation as one of Chicago's toughest, and most infamous, bouncers. Always the consummate showman, he adopted a Mohawk hairstyle inspired by a National Geographic photo of an African Mandikan warrior. He started sporting piles of gold jewelry, which he claimed to have taken from misbehaving customers. He also adopted the name Mr. T, claiming the new moniker would force customers to show him respect. Mr. T's position as a bouncer for one of Chicago's hottest nightclubs frequently put him in contact with celebrities. His outrageous reputation and his famous connections earned Mr. T the new job of celebrity bodyguard, and he began protecting stars such as Steve McQueen, Diana Ross and Muhammad Ali. The job lasted nearly ten years, until Sylvester Stallone watched Mr. T on a TV series in which he won World's Toughest Bouncer. Stallone decided to cast the bodyguard in his film, Rocky III. Mr. T played 'Clubber Lang,' a boxer pitted against the film's main character, 'Rocky Balboa.' It was during the filming of this movie that Mr. T coined the catchphrase, "I pity the fool!" The film became a blockbuster hit, and his performance made him an overnight sensation. Taking advantage of his newly found fame, Mr. T landed a starring role in the film D.C. Cab. He also premiered in his own cartoon series, Mister T, which aired on NBC. On television, he starred on The A-Team. He later starred in his own reality show, I Pity the Fool, and voiced the character of 'Officer Earl Devereaux' in the animated movie, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. In 1985 Mr. T entered the world of professional wrestling. He became the tag-team partner of wrestling legend Hulk Hogan in WrestleMania I. Around this time, he also began starring in his own show, T. and T., about a streetwise kid who became a city detective. In 2015 Mr. T was inducted into the Wrestling Hall of Fame. Gaining a reputation as an advocate and role model for young people, Mr. T began aiming more of his work around helping youths. In 1984 he released a music album entitled Mr. T's Commandments, which encouraged children to make good choices. He followed the success of this album with a motivational video and film soundtrack, entitled Be Somebody... or Be Somebody's Fool! aimed at encouraging children to make responsible decisions. Dancing with the Stars 24 He was partnered with Kym Johnson. They placed 10th. Scores Trivia Gallery MrT-Kym-Promo24.jpg MrT-Kym-Promo24 1.jpg MrT-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_1.jpg MrT_S24_Week_1.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 1.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 1.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 2.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 3.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 4.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 5.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 6.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 7.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 8.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 9.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 Paso Doble 10.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 2.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 3.jpg Mr. T and Kym S24 Week 2 2.jpg Mr. T S24 Week 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_10.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_1.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_4.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_5.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_6.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_7.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_8.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_9.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_11.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3_Foxtrot_12.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_3.jpg MrT_S24_Week_3.1.jpg MrT_S24_Week_3.2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_1.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_4.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_5.jpg MrT_and_Kym_S24_Week_4_Waltz_6.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Eliminated_1.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Eliminated_2.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Eliminated_3.jpg MrT_and_Kym_Eliminated_4.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Peta Mr. T Charo Tom Witney Chris and Nancy S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Artem Simone Peta Nick Erika Mr. T Kym Nancy Bonner Chris and Charo S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Charo Erin Keo Kym Mr. T Chris Wtiney and Artem S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Tom and Mr. T S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 24 contestants Category:Actors Category:Athletes